destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Heart Brings You Back
The Heart Brings You Back is the twenty-first episode of Season 2 written by Sol and episode number 221 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'A FRAGILE WORLD -- '''After the Shadows find out about Wyatt not accepting their new world, they take extreme measures to change his mind; but they also lie to Prue and the Charmed Ones about what they are really doing. But Tamora finds out the truth, and when she relays it to the other Charmed Ones, they start to question if they can fix their mistake before time runs out. The Script ''To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited Characters *Unknown actresses as Shadow Witches. Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Molecular Acceleration; Wyatt * Black Smoking; Davina, Moriah, Prue, Tamora, Prue, Melinda * Orbing; Wyatt (failed), Wyatt (successful) * Power Negation; Davina, Shadow Witches Music Trivia * Prue will use her new power(s) to get a warning to Melissa. ** She warns Melissa not to do anything with the information she has, but Melissa insists that she wasn't planning on doing anything about it. Prue advises her to forget about it, Melissa agrees to do so. Prue then reminds Melissa that Wyatt is her husband, and not to forget that. This could be Prue being insecure about Melissa and Wyatt's relationship. * Now that the world has changed, Jasmine is worried about people loosing their job at the Bay Mirror, because the newspaper is small now that there isn't any bad news to report. However, Chris assures her that no one is going to lose there job, and that good news is nice to report as well. * Pandora and Drew's relationship is going very well, and they are very happy together. * Everyone remarks on Wyatt's absence, which is caused by him being taken by the shadow witches. They want to try and change his mind on the new world, and learn to accept it. ** He refuses to accept the world, so they end up torturing him. Davina and the other Shadow Witches are worried about the Halliwell's finding out, but Raina reassures them that they won't. ** Prue knows that something is wrong, because he is missing. This is confirmed when she feels a sharp pain in her chest that makes her scream. This pain is from Wyatt being tortured, and Prue being able to feel it in her heart. * Junior goes to visit his biological father, Christopher Mercer, in prison. This is the first time in a while that Junior has visited Christopher. ** Junior asks what the doctor said, and how long Christopher has to live. At first, Christopher doesn't answer, but then tells him that it could be a matter of days or weeks. No one knows for sure. ** Christopher is remarkably calm about the fact he is dying. When asked about it, he said that he learned to accept that he is sick and going to die. ** Christopher tries to tell Junior about his birth mother, and comments that he has her eyes. However, Junior isn't interested in this and pushes his hand away. ** It is revealed that Paige doesn't know that Junior has been going to see Christopher, but Henry does. ** Junior's biological mother's name was Mia. * Tamora goes to the Shadow's Temple and hears screaming, and discovers that it is Wyatt screaming due to being tortured. Raina finds her, and Tam lies to her about why she is there. She then asks who's screaming. Raina lies to her as well about it, and Tam knows it. ** Tam then goes to the others and tells them about Wyatt, and what the Shadows are doing to him. ** Prue and the others go to save him, but they are stopped by the Shadows. Prue and Raina argue over where Wyatt is. Because of this, Prue and Melinda start to have a problem with this new world. * All the Charmed Ones - except Tamora, realize that they need to change this new world, and restore the world back to the way things are supposed to be. * Tamora realizes that the recent change in her relationship with Mike is wrong, and confronts him about it. Because of this, she changes her mind on the Shadows and makes him promise not to hate her when things are back to normal. He promises. ** After the world is changed back, Michael decides that it is for the best to break up. Tamora is heartbroken and orbs home, while Michael drives away. * Melinda starts to feel guilty over why she became a Shadow Witch, as it was for her own selfish gain. * The Charmed Ones decided to go and fix the world once and for all, by attacking the heart of the Shadows - the Shadow Stone. * The stone is turned off, the world is finally returned to normal, the Charmed Ones leave the Shadow Witches, and Wyatt is returned home safely. * It is revealed that a prophecy was born the day that Prue and Wyatt got married, but it isn't mentioned what it is. It is presumed to have something to do with the Shadows. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 2